A Deadly Obsession
by AlesiaJ89
Summary: Clary is a single 19 year old collage art student in New York She meets the Handsome and charming Sebastian but Sebastian has a Dark Secret and Clary has No idea just what she is getting into….What Happens when a one night stand turns into a Deadly Obsession…. Can Jace save Clary Or will he just be another of Sebastian's victims. … Clabastian n Clace
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is rated M for mature for sex scenes and curse words. I do not own the characters and I got this idea from a lot of different movies as well.**

* * *

The sound of shattering glass echoes through the living room. Clary is laying on the floor where Sebastian threw her into her large mirror, making it shatter into pieces. The smell of blood is thick in the air and Clary can feel glass stuck everywhere in her. She is trying to ignore the pain and crawl away from him knowing it's useless.

"Where do think you're going?" Sebastian snarls as he grabs her legs and drags her to him. She can feel a piece of glass push deeper into her leg as she is pulled.

"JACE! JACE! JACE!" she screams in pain and panic.

Sebastian then grabs her and flips her over and straddles her hips. "Why do you keep fighting me, Clary? You know we belong together. I knew it the first time I saw you." Sebastian said as he rubbed her cheek so she spit in his face and said, "You're insane."

Sebastian took one finger and wiped her spit off his face and then licked her saliva off of his finger. Clary wanted to vomit at the sight. Sebastian then bends his head down to hers but she moves her face to the side. Sebastian licks the blood on her cheek from where a piece of glass cut her from her turned face. "Mmmm…you taste so good." Sebastian said in a lustful voice.

"Look at me." he tells her but Clary refused to comply. " I SAID, LOOK AT ME!" Sebastian growls. He takes his fingers and digs them into her chin and forces her to look into his black eyes. "You belong to me. Remember that and you will do as I say." he said and then he is smashing his lips to hers roughly. She refuses to kiss him back and Sebastian takes his hand and starts trying to get under her shirt. Clary tries to push him off of her but he was like a brick wall. He wouldn't move so she bit his lip hard and tasted his blood start to trickle into her mouth. Sebastian hurriedly breaks the kiss and holds his now bleeding lip with one of his hands. "You bitch!" Sebastian says and slaps her across the face.

"JACE….JACE!" she screams and Sebastian back hands her again; causing her to spit blood.

"Jace isn't going to save you this time." Sebastian growls with an evil smirk as he moves his hand to his pocket pulls out a large bloody knife. He brings it to her throat she gasps.

"What did you do?" Clary asks with a shaky voice. Fear was starting to fill her eyes. Not a fear of dying but a fear of what he might have done to Jace.

"Let's just say...he won't be getting in my way anymore." Sebastian says with a wicked grin. "I told you, Clarissa, you belong to ME! YOU ARE MINE! I do not share what is mine! Did you think you could escape me? Did you really think I would let you go? There is no place on this earth where I cannot find you."

* * *

 ***3 Months Earlier***

 ***Clary POV***

Clary is walking down the streets of New York as she always does on her way to school. She stops at a small coffee shop called Java Jones to get her daily does of caffeine to start the day. She opens the door and runs right into a hard chest. "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." she says apologetically and looks up and is suddenly face to face with a handsome man with white blonde hair and black eyes.

"It's fine." he tells her and Clary moves towards the counter to order her coffee.

"Black coffee. The biggest cup you've got." she says. The lady gives her her coffee and then she goes to hand the woman some money. "No, it's on me." says the white blonde man behind her.

"Oh no. I couldn't ask you to do that." Clary says to him.

"No, I insist." he says and gives the lady some money.

"Thank you." Clary says and she walks to a table by the window and sits down.

"Mind if I sit here?" says the white blonde, pointing to the seat in front of her.

"No. Please go ahead." she says and he sits down.

"My name is Sebastian." he says and holds his hand out for her to shake.

"Clary." She says and puts her hand in his to shake. Instead of shaking it, he takes her hand and kisses it like how you see princes do in movies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Clary." he says. "So, what is it that you do." he asks her.

"I go to college. I'm in artist. What about you?" she replies.

"I go to college as well. I'm a photographer." he says and then pulls his camera out of his bag.

"Wow. Really? What college do you go to?" she asks but then her phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me. I have to take this." she says then picks up her phone. "Yes?...Izzy, what's up?...Okay, will be there soon." Clary says and hangs up. "Sorry. I have to go. " Clary says and stands up to leave.

"Wait, can I have your number? I would love to talk to you or take you out sometime." he says to her.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry. I really have to go...but, who knows? Maybe we will see each other again." she says and leaves the coffee shop.

Clary finally gets to school and finds her best friend, Izzy, waiting for her outside. "Okay. I'm here. What's with the hurry?" Clarys says looking annoyed.

"Well...I need a favor." Izzy says sheepishly.

"Oh! No way! I'm not going to be your guinea pig. No way! Remember last year when you needed a 'favor' because you were trying to cook dinner for that guy? Oh...what's his name? Marlin or something like that and I had to try all of that food you cooked and was sick for a week." Clary reminded her and Izzy huffed.

"First of all, his name was Meliorn. And second of all...come on! You were just being a baby. You only threw up for a couple of days. "Izzy says defensively.

"Whatever. I don't care if you are my best friend. I am not taste testing your food. Just get take out and say you cooked it." Clary tells her.

"Whatever. Anyway, that's not what I need help with. I need a model for class to give a makeover to. It's a really important grade." Izzy says giving Clary her puppy dog eyes.

"No, Izzy. Oh, come on! You know I hate makeovers. Don't look at me like that." Izzy's eyes get bigger and sadder until Clary finally breaks. "Fine! But you owe me big time." Clary says to her best friend.

"Thanks so much! It's going to be so much fun. It's not till later and when we get finished, we can go out and have a few drinks. Maybe pick up some hot guys." Izzy said and winked at her. "The angel knows you need to get laid."

"Oh shut up Izzy. But yeah, that sounds like fun. Well, I gotta to go to class. Text me when you need me and I'll meet you." Clary's says and walks off to her class.

* * *

"Okay. All done. Take a look." Izzy said taking her friend's chair and spinning it around so she could see herself.

Clary looked at reflection in the mirror and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Izzy cut her hair into layers and put darker red highlights in her hair so it looked like waterfall of fire and then straightened it. Her makeup was so flawless, you couldn't see her freckles on her nose anymore and her green eyes looked brighter with the eye shadow Izzy put on her along with the thick eyeliner while her lips were a reddish pink.

"Wow. Izzy, I look amazing."

"Not done yet. Now...your outfit." Izzy says as she gives her a dress. "Go put it on." she commands her.

Clary goes to the bathroom and puts on the dress and then steps outside and takes a look in the mirror. The dress is a beautiful black lace dress that is short. She puts on the red heels that Izzy handed her to match her hair.

"Wow!" Izzy says looking at her. "Guys are going to be all over you tonight. Now come on. I have to show you to the teacher. I'm so going to get an A and then I have got to get ready and then we can go."

 **~Later that night~**

They walk into the club and Clary is dressed in her black sexy lacy dress with red heals while Izzy is in a red lacy dress with black heals. They go to the bar and start doing shots when someone sits next to Clary but she doesn't turn to see who it is.

"Hey. It must be fate to run into you two times in one day." says a voice next her. Clary then looks up to find the handsome white blonde from the coffee shop and she smiles at him. "Sebastian, right?" she says he nods.

"Can I buy you another drink?" he asks and she nods and orders them drinks. They drink a couple and she starts to feel great. "You want to dance?" he asks Clary.

"Love to." she says and he takes her hand and they walk to the dance floor.

 _ **~Rude Boy by Rihanna is playing~**_

 _ **Come here rude boy, boy**_

 _ **Can you get it up**_

 _ **Come here rude boy, boy**_

 _ **Is you big enough**_

 _ **Take it, take it (yeah)**_

 _ **Baby, baby (yeah)**_

 _ **Take it, take it (yeah)**_

 _ **Love me, love me (yeah)**_

Clary is grinding on him from behind while sliding up and down his body. Her butt is rubbing his erection that she can feel in his pants. His hands are feeling all over her body as his mouth is on her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin, making Clary moan.

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **I'mma let you be the captain**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **I'mma let you do your thing, yeah**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **I'mma let you be a rider**_

 _ **Giddy up**_

 _ **Giddy up**_

 _ **Giddy up, babe**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **I'mma let it be fire**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **I'mma let you take me higher**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **Baby we can get it on, yeah**_

 _ **we can get it on, yeah**_

She turns around and puts her hands on his chest, feeling his hard muscles under his shirt. He grabs her by the hair and smashes his lips to hers hard and rough. Clary puts her hands in his hair and starts pulling it as they explore each others mouths with their tongues.

 _ **Do you like it boy**_

 _ **I wa-wa-want**_

 _ **What you wa-wa-want**_

 _ **Give it to me baby**_

 _ **Like boom, boom, boom**_

 _ **What I wa-wa-want**_

 _ **Is what you wa-wa-want**_

 _ **Na, na-ah**_

 _ **Come here rude boy, boy**_

 _ **Can you get it up**_

 _ **Come here rude boy, boy**_

 _ **Is you big enough**_

 _ **Take it, take it (yeah)**_

 _ **Baby, baby (yeah)**_

 _ **Take it, take it (yeah)**_

 _ **Love me, love me (yeah)**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **I'mma give it to you harder**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **I'mma turn your body out**_

 _ **Relax**_

 _ **Let me do it how I wanna**_

 _ **If you got it**_

 _ **I need it**_

 _ **And I'mma put it down**_

 _ **Buckle up**_

 _ **I'mma give it to you stronger**_

 _ **Hands up**_

 _ **We can go a little longer**_

 _ **Tonight**_

 _ **I'mma get a little crazy**_

 _ **Get a little crazy, baby**_

 _ **Do you like it boy**_

 _ **I wa-wa-want**_

 _ **What you wa-wa-want**_

 _ **Give it to me baby**_

 _ **Like boom, boom, boom**_

 _ **What I wa-wa-want**_

 _ **Is what you wa-wa-want**_

 _ **Na, na-ah**_

 _ **Come here rude boy, boy**_

 _ **Can you get it up**_

 _ **Come here rude boy, boy**_

 _ **Is you big enough**_

 _ **Take it, take it (yeah)**_

 _ **Baby, baby (yeah)**_

 _ **Take it, take it (yeah)**_

 _ **Love me, love me (yeah)**_

 _ **I like the way you touch me there**_

 _ **I like the way you pull my hair**_

 _ **Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking**_

 _ **No, no**_

 _ **I like when you tell me kiss me there**_

 _ **I like when you tell me move it there**_

 _ **So giddy up**_

 _ **Time to giddy up**_

 _ **You say you're a rude boy**_

 _ **Show me what you got now**_

 _ **Come here right now**_

 _ **Take it, take it**_

 _ **Baby, baby**_

 _ **Take it, take it**_

 _ **Love me, love me~***_

They had been making out and humping each other the rest of the song and she has somehow ended up being pushed up against a wall of the club.

"Come on. Lets get out of here. Do you want to go to my place?" Sebastian says sounding out of breath.

"Yeah. Let me just tell my friend. I'll meet you outside." He nods and she walks over to the bar where Izzy is talking to a guy with brown hair and glasses.

"Hey, Izzy. I'm leaving, okay?" she says and Izzy turns to her.

"Did you need me to take you?" she asks.

"No. I got someone to take me. See you tomorrow." Clary waves goodbye and exits from the club and sees Sebastian waiting out by his car. He pulls the door open for her and she gets in. Sebastian then walks around and gets in the drivers seat and they take off. They pull in front of nice apartment building and he opens the door for her. He then leads her inside and up to his apartment.

"Your place has a beautiful view." Clary says as she looks out of a large window with a view of the whole city.

Sebastian walks up behind her and pulls her to him and starts kissing her neck. He takes his hands and moves them down her body to the hem of her dress. He runs his hands down her milky thighs and moves them under her dress to her pussy and slips his fingers around the outside, feeling her wetness. "Mmm. You're wet for me." he says in her ear as he nibbles on her lobe.

She can feel his breath on her as he slips two fingers in her, making her moan. She grabs his hair and moves her face so she can kiss him from behind while he thrusts his fingers in her wet pussy. He spins her around and she wraps her legs around his body. He picks her up and carries her to his bedroom and throws her on the bed. Sebastian rips off his shirt while she takes his belt off and pulls his pants and boxers down. She grabs his hard cock and licks around it's head, teasing him. She then puts it all of the way in her mouth and sucks on it and swirls her tongue around it as he moans. Sebastian puts his hands in her hair reflexively and pulls on it a little. After a while, he pulls his dick from her mouth and pushes her on the bed and pulls off her dress, revealing her black lacy bra and her pussy.

"No underwear." He says with a grin.

"I never wear underwear." she says back to him in a seductive voice.

"Mmm. Naughty girl." he says as he crawls on his hands and knees, slowly going up her legs. "You're so beautiful." he says as he is kissing her thighs slowly; moving up to her pussy. He then slowly starts sucking and licking her pussy while her hands are in his hair pulling him closer to her.

"Ohhh…..yeah. Right there. Don't stop! Oh….fuck! I'm going cum." she moans. Seconds later, her body starts to shake as she cums in his mouth. He slowly kisses up her body and pulls off her bra revealing her perky white breasts. He starts sucking on her pink nipples while she feels his hard dick rub her pussy. She slides her wet pussy up and down it making him moan.

"Mmmm. Fuck me." she moans and he thrusts in her, making them both moan loudly. He then thrusts hard in fast in her.

"Oh….fuck. You feel so fucking good." he says and Clary claws his back and bites his shoulder. He growls and thrusts as hard as he can into her while she yells, "Ohh…I'm going to cum!"

"I'm going to cum all in that wet pussy." he whispers in her ear as he circles his dick in her.

"OH…FUCCCKKKK!" she screams out.

"Yeah. Cum all over my dick." he moans as she cums. He can feel her walls clench on his dick and he thrusts a couple more times and then he is cumming deep in her.

"Clarrryyyy." he grunts out and collapses on her and buries his face in her breasts. "Oh wow. That was fucking amazing." Sebastian says out of breath. He looks up at her and his black eyes meet her green ones and he kisses her soft and sweet. He pulls away and rests his forehead on hers. "I don't ever want to be out of you." he says and she laughs. "I'm serious." he says as he thrusts his still hard dick in and out of her slowly; causing her to moan.

"I love you Clarissa." he says while looking her in the eyes. Her eyes go wide and she pushes him off of her. "What…wait? How do you know my name?" she asks.

"You told me, remember?" he says to her.

"No. I told you my name was Clary, not Clarissa. Nobody calls me that. How the hell do you know that? And why did you just say you loved me? Who the hell are you?" she asks in a panicked voice.

 **Author's note**

 **Shout out to my beta please look at her profile** **ReadingIsForNerds** **she's on my Fav. Authors list**


	2. Chapter 2

"Look. Calm down. I asked the lady at the coffee shop if she knew who you were and she said she did. She told me your name was Clarissa Garroway. I just thought I could look you up to find your number in the yellow pages or something." he explains.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain what you just said and why you would tell me that you are in love with me when we just met today." Clary said while her eyes locked onto his. She could see something in his eyes. Kind of like a flash of something almost dark and sinister, but it was gone in a second. She wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not.

"I...I just got carried away. I just feel something for you that I've never felt before. It's like...I feel like I know you. Like we've met before." Sebastian says and that dark look passed his eyes again when he said, "Like I know you", but was gone again in a flash.

"Come on. It's late. Let's just go to bed." Sebastian said and pulled his silk sheets out from under him to cover his beautiful naked body up. He patted the spot next to him, telling her to come, and she just stood there staring at him. "I think I should go." she says to him.

"Oh, come on. I promise I won't bite...that is unless you want me too." he said to Clary with a smirk. "Come on. It's too late. I promise we will just sleep." he said again, holding out his hand and beckoning her to come to him.

"Fine." she replied. She then crawled on the bed while he watched her with lust filled eyes and biting his lip. She got under the covers next to him and he pulled her close to his bare chest and buried his face in her hair. She was tensed up feeling his warm body so close to hers. She hasn't laid in bed with a man in a long time. The last time being a couple of months ago with her ex-boyfriend, Raphael.

They were going out for almost a year. They were supposed to move in together but right before she was supposed to move her stuff in, he just vanished. She went to his place but all of his stuff was gone. He just left without a word or a note and it broke her heart. It took her a while but she finally got over it. Tonight was the first night she really let go because she just wanted to have fun since she hadn't had any in a while. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt his hold on her tighten and then could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"Good night." he whispered to her.

"Night." she said and she closed her eyes and let the darkness pull her into a dreamless sleep.

 **The next day...**

When Clary wakes up, she can tell that the sun is just starting to rise. She feels something warm next to her and she turns her head and sees the outline of Sebastian's naked body. A silk sheet is only covering a small portion of his muscular body and she can see his v-line pointing to what is below. She moves her eyes slowly up his abs and to his pecks where she sees scars on his body. It's almost looks like he was in several knife fights. That was definitely something she didn't notice before. Her eyes moved further up to his face. He really was beautiful with his perfect jaw, pale skin, long black eyelashes, and white blonde hair. He seemed to be more beautiful when he slept. Clary decided she should leave before he woke up. She had to get to school and she still had to go and change.

She slowly got out of bed and grabbed her clothes and shoes off of the floor and quickly put them on. Clary turned around to look at the beautiful naked sleeping man on the bed once more to see that he was still asleep. She quietly walked out of the bedroom and tried to find something to write on because she didn't want to just leave without saying a word. She looked everywhere but oddly enough, found nothing. No paper, no pens, no photos of him and his family, no books for school, and no food in the refrigerator. It looked like no one lived in the apartment at all. 'Maybe he was a neat freak who couldn't cook or didn't eat.' she thought to herself.

Then she found a door that she thought might be an office or something. Clary knew she should just go but she was curious and decided to look. She turned the knob and slowly started to pull the door open.

"What are you doing?" said a dark voice in her ear. She jumped and shut the door and turned around quickly. "Oh! Sebastian, you scared me! I didn't know you were awake." Clary said to him. Sebastian's eyes were darker than she remembered when she looked up at them.

"What were you doing?" Sebastian asked while his voice sounded angry.

"Oh, I was just looking for something to write on. I couldn't find a piece of paper and then I saw this door. I thought maybe it was an office or something. I thought it might have a pen because I wanted to leave you a note before I left." she stuttered. She had a uneasy feeling that was growing bigger while looking into his eyes.

"That's not an office. It's my dark room for my photos. I don't let anyone in there." he said to her.

"Okay. Um...sorry, but I really have to go. I've got to change and go to class...but I had a great time last night." she said as she walked past him while realizing he was still naked.

"Wait." he says hurriedly to her. "You want to get breakfast? I know this great place." he said as she was still walking to the door.

"Um...I promised to have breakfast with my friend before we went to class. Sorry." she said as she finally reached the door. She opened it and started to walk out when Sebastian grabbed her hand and pulled her back in the apartment. He slammed her into the door roughly, making it close behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She finally reached the door she open it and started to walk out when Sebastian grabs her hand and pulled her back in the apartment and Slams her into the door making it close behind her. He pressed his naked body on her his face is so close she can feel his hot breath on her lips.

"What's the hurry it's still early You have plenty of time till your classes start. We can shower together and I'll take you to your place and you can change your cloths" He said then he smashed his lips to hers.

He broke the kiss and started nibbling on her neck making a moan escapes her lips. She could feel his erection on her sensitive spot between her legs as he moved his hips causing another Moan to escape her lips

"You're Wet for me" He purred in her ear.

She could feel his breath blow on her neck making her melt into him. She grab his hair and pull his face to hers and brought his lips hard on her mouth. Their tongues explore each others mouths she bit his lip she could taste his blood in her mouth He growled and pulled her legs around his waist and carried her to his bathroom. He put her down and started the shower and then striped off her dress. They both step into the Glass shower letting the hot water run over their bodies. He took a sponge loaf and pored some body wash on it and started leathering up her body it smelled of Citrus. He brought the sponge to her breast and started messaging the body wash on them causing her to moan at the sensation. He moves closer to her and put both his hands around inclosing her in his arms he moves the sponge to the curve of her back slowly bringing it down on the curve of her bum squeezing it making her yep. He grinned and moves the sponge down her flat stomach, down her milky white thighs, and brings it in-between her legs. He took his free hand started to messages her clit causing her to moan and wither into him. He pushed into the tile wall and let the sponge drop to the floor letting his hand roam her body while he messaged her clit. He started sucking and biting her neck making sure to leave marks on her pale flesh. She wraps her hands around his neck one hand pulling his white wet hair the other crawling his back hard enough to draw blood and making him moan against her ear as he nibbled at her lob. He pulled away from her and turn off the shower that had finally run Cold.

"Let's take this to the bed" he said pulling her out of the shower with him.

He took a towel and dried them both off and then pulled her to his bedroom pushing her onto his bed. He crawled on top on her smashing his lips onto hers moving them hungrily on them. His hand spread her legs and he thrusted into her hard making them both moan in each others mouths. His tongue exploring her mouth while his left hand was playing with her nipple and his right hand was on her butt squeezing it as he thrusted into her hard and fast. Clary whole body begin to quiver as she cums screaming out in pleasure digging her nails hard in his back his back. He Moans out her name and cums after her clasping on top of her breathing hard.

"Why don't we skip classes today…stay in bed all day" He says and rolls over and pulls her to his body.

She says nothing and he takes it as a yes he kisses her head and buriers his face in her hair and falls asleep.

Clary lays in the bed for awhile until she knows he is asleep she very slowly untangles herself from him and gets off the bed and goes to the bathroom and puts her clothes back on. She peaks out of the bathroom door and sees he still is sleeping she quickly and quietly leaves his bedroom this time not worried about a note she makes to the door and leaves without looking back.

She took a taxi to her dorm that she shares with Izzy she unlocks the door and sees Izzy asleep in the bed. She quietly gets her clothes for today, a towel, and her bathroom bag. She walks out the door and heads to the showers luckily nobody else is in there yet. She starts the shower and puts her stuff down on the bench and turns on some music

 ***Paramore~ That's what you get** *

 ***** No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.

It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.

And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide

You have made it harder just to go on

And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.

And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.

'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.

I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn

Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard. *****

She showers letting the hot water wash over her she couldn't help but feel dirty. She had sex with someone she doesn't even know Hell she didn't even ask his last name she felt so ashamed. Something about him made her uneasy she couldn't figure out what but something in her gut was telling her "Danger keep away" but she ignored it the second he started nibbling on her neck and she had sex with him….Again. It was probably all in her head making up things just because she doesn't want to get close to him scared of getting hurt again It was only sex and that's it and all it would ever be.

"One thing for sure I'm going to have to find another coffee shop to go to hopefully never running into him again because it will be very awkward " She said to herself.

The music stops and the lights starts flickering on and off.

"Hello…is there someone there?" she says but hears nothing and then the lights go out.

She searches for the knob to turned off the water she finds it and turns it off she turns to the shower curtain and the lights flicker back on and she can see a tall silhouette of a Person standing in front of the shower curtain and she screams and the lights went out again leaving her in darkness screaming.

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry this is shorter then the other Chapters I will make the next one longer promise thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

She sees a flash of light; a click, and footsteps walking away. The light turns back on and the silhouette is gone. She puts the towel around her and slowly steps out of the shower. She looks around and sees nobody. "Okay…breathe. Probably just some assholes playing pranks." she says to herself.

She dries off, gets dressed, and heads back to her dorm room. She is about to open the door when she notices a note attached to it. "I love it when you scream." it says.

She turns it over and realizes that it's not a note, but a photo of her in the shower with a horrified look on her face. She gasps and looks both ways down the hall but it's empty. She quickly opens her door and locks it behind her. Izzy is still asleep, just like she left her. "Izzy get up." Clary says shaking her awake.

"What? It's too early." Izzy groans and covers her face.

"Izzy. Wake up! It's important." Clary insists, taking the covers off her face.

"What?" Izzy says all grumpily and sits up.

"Look what I just found on the door." she says and hands her the photo.

Izzy takes the photo and looks at it. "What the hell?" Izzy says sounding more awake.

"That's not all. Look at the back." Clary says and flips it over.

"Who the hell did this?" Izzy asks.

"I don't know. I was just in the shower when the lights started turning on and off. Then I saw some guy standing right in front of the shower. The lights turned off again and I couldn't see anything. I started freaking out. I saw a camera flash but I didn't realize what it was at the time. Not until I saw that photo." Clary answers her.

"Maybe it was just some jerk trying to scare you." Izzy offers.

"That's what I was thinking but how the hell did they know what dorm room I'm in?" Clary says.

"I don't know. Maybe it's someone we know. I don't know but don't worry about it. When we catch whoever it is, they will be sorry. I'm going to take my high heels and stomp all over them." Izzy exclaims.

"Okay." Clary says. She walks over to her side of the room to do her makeup for the day.

"So, are you going to tell me about last night?" her friend asks.

"What do you mean?" she says innocently.

"You know what I mean. Who did you go home with last night? Was it that sexy pale blonde guy I saw you dancing with?" Izzy asks.

"Yes...I went home with him." Clary says blushing.

"You slut! You got laid. My bad Clary is back! Tell me everything. What's his name? How good was he? How big is he? Are you going to see him again?" Izzy asks in rapid succession.

"Wow. Izzy, slow down. His name is Sebastian, great in bed, he's big, and no, I don't think am going to see him again." Clary answers her while ticking the question off in her head.

"Why not? You need a new man in your life and from what I saw, he's gorgeous." she says to her.

"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. Maybe just sex. I mean, I loved having sex with him, don't get me wrong, but I just have a weird feeling about him. I don't know why but something in my head is telling me to stay away from him." Clary says looking a little confused about her own feelings.

"Really? You're telling me that you don't want to have sex with him again?" Izzy asks with an accusatory tone.

"I don't know, Izzy. It's just that the guy told me he loved me last night after sex and he seems like he would be the clingy type." she answers her.

"Really? He said he loved you?" Izzy asks Clary and she nods her head yes. "Wow. That is creepy. Like...none of my boyfriends ever said that to me and then you get a guy to say it after sex for the first time...you need to tell me your secret." Izzy exclaimed, looking appreciatively at her.

"Oh shut up." Clary says and smacks her lightly on the arm.

"Okay, fine. Well...I met a guy last night too. His name is Simon. I really like him, Clary. Who knows? He might be the one." she says all dreamy eyed.

"Really? After one night you think you found..." She pauses as she thinks about something. "Wait. You said Simon? His last name isn't Lewis, is it?" she asks.

"Yeah...why? Do you know him?" Izzy says sounding surprised.

"Yes. We were best friends as kids, all the way until middle school but he moved before I met you." she says with a smile.

"Wow. Small world. Well anyways, that's great because we are supposed to go out later and...I kind of...um...toldhimwecandoubledate." Izzy mumbles quickly.

"Wait. What?" Clary inquires, leaning in to hear her better.

"I said, I kind of told him we could double date. He had this friend and well, I kinda said we could double so his friend could meet you." she says innocently.

"Izzy. Why would you do that?" Clary whines at her.

"Oh, come on! You know him so maybe you know his friend. It'll be fun." Izzy says giving her puppy eyes.

"Fine. Who is his friend?" she asks, giving into Izzy. It wouldn't do any good to fight her on this anyway. She always gets her way one way or another.

"Jason, no Jon. No...what was it? Kyle or Jordan something. I don't remember." Izzy said.

"Wait...Jordon Kyle?" Clary asks her.

"Yeah. That's it. So you know him?"

"Yeah. You don't remember him? He was Raphael's friend. I had the biggest crush on him but I never had the guts to tell him. Then Raphael asked me out." Clary told Izzy.

"Wait. Was he the one that was dating Maia?" Izzy asks while furrowing her brows, trying to remember.

"Yep. That's him. Seriously, I wish I would have just asked him out instead of wasted all that time on Raphael." Clary says.

"Well it must be fate. This is your shot. Yay! I can't wait. I'm going to make you look so hot, he's going to think you turned into Lily Collin's twin since the time he saw you." Izzy says with a little too much excitement for Clary's liking.

"Come on and get out of bed. I want to go get some coffee." Clary tells her, pulling at her arm.

"First I have to go and shower. Then we can go." Izzy tells her, rising out of bed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCcc

An hour later, Izzy is finally ready to leave. "So tell me again why we have to change coffee shops?" Izzy asks Clary.

"Because, I don't want to run into Sebastian. It would be awkward." she answers her.

"Why would it be awkward?"

"Because, I left him in bed without even a goodbye and that's not even the worst part. He thought we were going to spend the day together. He wanted to go get breakfast and stuff. I just felt suffocated and I had to get out of there." she says as her stomach does flips in a bad way.

"So, you're telling me you left a gorgeous guy naked, in bed, because he wanted to spend the day with you? Is that what you are saying?" Izzy asks with an unsure tone as they get to the coffee shop.

"Pretty much. I mean, come on. The guy told me he loved me. Like...who does that the first time you have sex with someone?" she whispers as they get to the counter to order. They got their order of coffee and banana nut muffins and sat down at a table by the window.

"I didn't tell you all of it. When I asked him why he said he loved me, he said, 'I just got carried away and feel something for you that I haven't felt before. It's like I know you. Like we've met before.' It's not what he said just how he said it. And the look he had in his eyes...I just don't know." Clary said and took a sip of her coffee.

"You know what I think?" Izzy offers.

"No. Izzy, what do you think?"

"I think you're just scared. You're hurt and you are afraid to let anyone else in." Izzy says to her.

"Maybe." Clary says while shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Listen, I know you really loved Raphael and he hurt you, but that's his loss. He didn't deserve you anyway. There are so many men out there that won't hurt you and who are great in bed. You just have to try to let go of your fears of getting hurt." she says to her friend.

"You're right, Izzy. As Alfred Lord Tennyson would say, "Tis better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all." Clary said before taking a bite of her muffin.

"Who is Alfred? Is he in your class?" Izzy asks, looking confused.

"What? No. He's a famous poet that...you know what, never mind." Clary said, shaking her head.

"Come on. We need to get to class." Clary's says looking at the time on her phone. They got up and walked out of the café. Clary was busy looking at her phone and not looking where she was going and ran into a hard chest. She dropped her phone and bent down to pick it up. "I'm so sorry." she said, checking her phone to make sure it didn't break; not looking up at the person.

"It's okay." said a deep familiar male voice. Clary finally looked up and gasped. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Hello again, Clarissa." he said in greeting.

"Sebastian." she exclaimed softly, sounding very surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebastian. What are you doing here?" Clary asked looking up at him. He was so much taller than her it was like she was a child compared to his large figure that was towering over her.

He steps closer to her; his hands wrap around her waist. "Well, when I woke up, you were no longer by my side so I decided to go get some coffee, hoping that I might see you. You weren't there so I decided to look around." he said taking one of her red curls in his fingers and playing with it. She backed up to get some distance between them.

"You were looking for me?" she asked with a confused look on her face. _Why the hell would he be looking for me?_ she thought.

"Well, I thought we were going to spend the day together so imagine my surprise when I woke up to an empty bed." he answered with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry for not telling you I was leaving but I had to change and get to class." Clary said annoyed.

"Okay…well how about I take you out for dinner tonight after your classes?" he asked her.

"I actually have plans tonight…." she said but didn't get finished before he cut her off.

"Plans? With who?" he asked through his clenched jaw. His eyes were beginning to blaze while his fists bawled up to his side.

"Um..." Clary said backing up from him. He looked scary, almost like he might hit her.

"She's going out with me." Izzy said, suddenly beside her and glaring at Sebastian. Clary forgot she was even there. Sebastian looked at Izzy as if realizing for the first time that Clary wasn't alone. His jaw and his hands unclenched. He smiled but it was obvious that it was forced.

"I'm Sebastian." he said to her. His body relaxed but his eyes still held the angry blaze, but only when he looked towards Izzy.

"Isabelle." she said returning the glare he was giving her.

"Well I guess you can give me a rain check. Maybe take you out for dinner and movie?" Sebastian asks, looking at only Clary again and pretending that Izzy wasn't there, glaring daggers at him.

"Um, well I might be busy all week. I have this big…art… thing….coming up, and I have to get an A if I don't want to fail." she said. _I'm such a horrible liar_ she thought.

"Oh…. I'm sure we can find time. I could maybe even help you." he said.

"Um…maybe. Look, we really have to get going. Bye, Sebastian." Clary said and her and Izzy started to walk away. Sebastian grabbed her hand and brought her to him. He wraps his arms around her and gently brought his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise but her mouth slowly started to move with his. He put one hand on her cheek and the other in her hair. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly caressing her mouth, tasting of hot chocolate and mint. Izzy cleared her throat after a long moment, bringing Clary back to reality and she pulled away from him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Sebastian's POV**

"Bye." Clary said. Her and Izzy waked off leaving Sebastian glaring murderously at Izzy like he could set her on fire with his mind.

 _"That Bitch Isabelle has to go and whoever else dares comes in-between me and Clarissa. Even if I have to kill everyone she cares about so she only has me. Hell, I'll burn down the world and pull her from the ashes if I have to."_ Sebastian thought to himself while a sinister smile on his face contorted his features in a way that would make grown men shake with fear.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow. I see what you were talking about. Sebastian is gorgeous but really clingy. I think he thinks you guys are a thing. The way he looks at you and how he just grabbed you...it was like he was your possessive boyfriend and not just a fling." Izzy says as they walked down the street. "I've had a lot of flings and not one of them acted like that. I don't know what you did to him Clare, but he's got it bad. Like fatal attraction bad. You've got to show me what you did to him so I can do it to Si." she laughed, nudging Clary.

"Eww, Izzy. You're so weird." Clary laughed back at her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hours later that night...

Clary and Izzy are ready and waiting for their dates to arrive. (Izzy has the dress Emeraude Toubia wore at the Latin American Music Awards and Clary has on what Kat wore at 2015 music awards)

There was a knock on their dorm door. Izzy quickly checks herself in her mirror and then opens the door. Simon is standing there holding some red, white, and pink roses. He just stands there with his mouth open, looking Izzy up and down for a while.

"Are the flowers for me?" Izzy asks as the expression on his face looks like a fish that is opening and closing his mouth.

"Umm…Oh…yeah. I…um…got…them for…you." he stutters and hands her the flowers. He is still standing and gaping at Izzy as he watches her put the flowers by her bed.

"Hey Si. Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Clary giggles. Simon notices Clary for the first time and his eyes go wide and a huge smile pulls on his face.

"Clary?" he says walking to her and giving her a huge bear hug, picking her up off of her feet. "Oh my God, Clary. I can't believe it's you!" He pulls back from her and holds her at arms length to get a good look at her. "Wow! You've changed. You're wearing a dress and you actually look girly now." he laughs.

"Oh ha ha." she says mockingly and hits his shoulder.

"Oww! Wow. It seems not everything has changed. You can still give a good hit." he says rubbing his shoulder while Clary sticks her tongue out at him. They were both acting like they used to when they were best friends. Izzy then clears her throat to get their attention.

"So, where's Clary's date?" Izzy says walking over to Simon and putting her arms around him to get him to pay attention to her.

"Oh...he should be here any second." Just as Simon said that, there was another knock on the door. Clary goes to open it but Izzy stops her. Izzy quickly fixes her hair and straightens her dress and pushes up Clary's boobs in her dress, making Clary gasp at the shock of Izzy touching her breasts.

"Really Izz? Am I good now?" Clary asks annoyed.

"Perfect. Now you can answer the door." Izzy says and winks at her then slaps her butt, making Clary yelp while Simon chuckled.

Clary opens the door and sees Jordan for the first time in forever and her breath hitches. He was still gorgeous. His skin was tan and muscular. His hair was brownish blonde and his eyes were beautiful hazel. When their eyes met, he looked confused for a moment and then his eyes went wide.

"Clare?" Jordan says gaping at her the same way Simon did when he saw Izzy.

"Jordan?" Clary says with a huge smile and hugs him.

"Wow...You look beautiful." Jordan says.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. Still a hunk, I see." Clary says and winks at him and makes him blush. He has always been a little shy. It's like he doesn't know how hot he is which makes him even hotter.

"Okay, lets go." Izzy says pushing everyone out the door.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Clary asks.

"I made a reservation for us at a nice restaurant." Simon answers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

They were all sitting at a table across from their dates. It was awkward to say the least. Clary hadn't been on a real date in forever. She didn't know what to say. Simon seems to be content with just looking at Izzy with a love sick puppy face. She felt bad for him because he was so smitten with her and it was so unbelievably obvious. He was looking at her like she was a goddess... which Izzy admittedly did look like.

"So...how have you been, Clary?" Jordan asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Good I guess. I'm passing my classes and my teacher is so impressed with my art that she is showing it to a friend of hers. She thinks he will be very impressed with it. If all goes well, I might have a real job creating art for living." Clary said excitedly. "What about you, Jordan? How have you been? What are you doing?"

"Wow. How do I compete with that? Clary, that is great. You have to show me your work sometime." he said enthusiastically. "I've been good. I'm actually working with kids who have had a rough life trying to help them get their lives on track. It's like a home for troubled kids that come from horrible backgrounds. Something I've always wanted to do really. Help kids that were like me to become something more than what they think they can be." Jordan said so passionately that she couldn't help but smile hugely.

"Wow! That is amazing Jordan." Clary said as she looked at him. Her eyes meeting his hazel ones. She was in awe of him. "You are still the same Jordan I remember." She laughed a little and then said, "Handsome, strong, and tough on the outside. But on the inside, you're a big softy and such an amazing person."

"Thanks. If only some people saw what you see." he said looking down at the table.

"Well other people are fools." she said. He still wasn't looking up at her. "Jordan, Maia is a fool if she couldn't see what an amazing person you are." she said softly and he finally looked up at her.

"How did you know I was talking about her?" he asked.

"It's not hard to figure out. I know you loved her. You were with her all throughout high school. You have the same look in your eyes as I do when I think about Raph." she said.

"What happened with you guys? I know he was crazy about you. I never saw the guy so into a girl before. He always said you were it for him. If you only knew the stuff he said. He was love sick. We all thought you guys would get married. Well...not now but you know, in the far future. You guys were the perfect couple." he said and Clary paled and looked down in sadness. "What happened?" he asked softly, touching her hand with his in a caring manner.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened with you and Maia." Clary said, still not looking up at him.

"Deal." he said and took a deep breath. "For the past year, Maia has been making excuses for cancelling dates. Saying she had to work or making excuses for not being able to talk or answer my texts. One time I decided to go to her work to surprise her since she canceled yet another date, but when I got there, they said she wasn't working. That she had the day off. I went to her house to see what was going on but when I got there..." he paused, swallowing hard, "...she wasn't alone. Her ex-boyfriend was there. Apparently, they had been seeing each other for months behind my back." he said with hurt clear in his voice. "Which is funny because it's the same ex that she was cheating on with me and then she left him for me." he laughed without humor. It was covering his hurt that Clary could see in his eyes. "Your turn now."

"Well, when we graduated, we both got into the same college. He could have went anywhere that he wanted to but he knew I wanted to go to NYU. He said he couldn't stand to be far from me and so he decided to go with me. Everything was great between us. He was such a romantic." She laughed at the memory. "He took me to this restaurant that was kind of like this one. The food was amazing and spicy because he loved spicy food. When we were done, he pulled out a box from his pocket. It was small and black velvet. Then he got down on one knee." she said with laughter and looked at Jordan's shocked face. "That's the same expression I had when he did that. I was thinking, 'Oh no! He's not doing what I think he's doing.', but then he opened it and instead of a ring, it was a key and he asked me to move in with him. I was still in shock, but felt really relieved because I was not ready for marriage. I screamed 'Yes!' and he got up and yelled really loud so everyone could hear him and said 'Everyone! She said yes!' It was really funny because I was so embarrassed and my face was all red."

Clary still had a big smile on her face as she talked. She took a deep breath and her smile quickly faded. "Then, when it was time for me to move in, I went to the apartment and he was just...gone...and so was all of his stuff. He packed up and left in the middle of the night. He left no note or text. Nothing to explain what happened or just to tell me goodbye. There was nothing." she said looking down at her wine glass that the waiter brought her. She gulped it down, motioning to the waiter for more.

"That does not sound like Raph. I know him. He would never get cold feet and just run." Jordan said surely.

"Well, he did." Clary snapped back. She took the glass of new wine the waiter gave her and gulped it down like the first. She still didn't look at Jordan because she was so lost in her own thoughts.

"Look, Clary. I'm just saying. I know he loved you. We talked all the time. He never said that he had doubts about you. Never."

"You've talked to him?" she asked; now looking up at him instead of her empty glass.

"Not for months. I tried calling him but there was no reply. I thought he was just busy with classes or something." Jordan said as his gaze looked faraway like he was now lost in deep thought. "Now that I think about it, the last time I talked to him he told me that he was going to ask you to move in with him. He said he couldn't wait to wake up with you everyday. He sounded so happy, Clary. So in love." Jordan said and then paused. "Clary I think something is wrong. No. I know it is. Raph would never do that. Something doesn't feel right. I can feel it in my gut."

"Listen I accepted it, okay? I knew it was too good to be true. I thought I knew him but I guess neither of us did." she said as her voice started breaking while tears formed in her eyes. She absolutely refused to let them spill over.

"Clary, I know him. He would never just abandon you. When his father walked out on his mom, he promised himself that he would never do something like that. So you see, I know he wouldn't do that." he said with no doubt in his voice.

"I know about his father, but what could have possibly happened that made him pack up and leave without any notice?" Clary asked sounding confused.

"I don't know, Clary. But I promise you, I'm going to find out." Jordan said standing up and offering Clary his hand.

"What? Where are we going?" she asked as she gave him her hand and stood up with him.

"We are going to get some answers." he said walking out to the restaurant while waving goodbye to Simon and Izzy.

"Answers? From who?"

"The only person who would know where Raph could be that would have any answers." he said as he walked to his car.

"And who would that be?" Clary said even more confused.

"Mrs. Santiago. Raphael's mother." he said as they both got into his car and took off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can't we just call her?" Clary asked. She was feeling very nervous about seeing Ralph's mother again. They were sitting outside of the house parked across the street. "Tell me again why are we doing this?"

"To get answers, remember. Besides, we are already here. Look Clary, I know you're nervous but don't be." he said as he took her hand in his larger one. "Come on. I will be right there with you."

"Fine. Lets gets this over with." She sighed and stepped out of the car. They both walked up to the house. It was a small one story brick house. Clary noticed that the yard looked different than she remembered. There were toys in the yard and a swing set. Jordan knocked on the door and a woman opened it. She had a baby on her hip. She had brown hair that was in a messy bun and had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her blue eyes were looking at them with annoyance.

"Look, whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." she said. She goes to close the door but Jordan stops her.

"We were looking for the owner of the home. Mrs. Santiago. Is she here?" Jordan asked.

"Mrs. Who? Look, we bought this house months ago." the woman said.

"What?" Clary said in shock. Mrs. Santiago lived there her whole life. She would never move. Ralph offered to get her a nicer place that he was going to pay for, but she refused. She said 'This is my home. I was born here and I will die here.'

"Did she leave a forwarding address or something?" Jordan asked. He had the same look of shock on his face.

"If you're talking about the previous owner…I'm sorry to have tell you this, but the person who lived here before we moved in was found murdered about a few months ago...I think. It was tragic from what the realtor told me. She was murdered in the house and they never found out who it was." she said and then closed the door, leaving both Clary and Jordan standing there in shock. They slowly walked back to the car and got in and just sat there. Clary had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Ralph's mother was murdered months ago and she didn't even know.

"What are we going to do now?" Clary said breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Jordan said quietly. He was in deep thought. "I think we need to talk to the police. Maybe they can tell us what happened to her. File a missing persons report too." Jordan said rubbing his palms over his eyes.

"Wait. I've got an idea. Izzy's brother is a cop. I'm sure I can get him to find out." Clary said.

"That would be great, but it's late. Maybe we should talk to him tomorrow." Jordan said as he turned on the car took off into the night.

"Well, this is it." Clary said as he pulled up near the dorm building.

"I know. I picked you up, remember?" Jordan said and let out a little laugh. "You want me to walk you to your door?" he said as he opened the door for her.

"No. I'll be fine." Clary said as she stepped out.

"You're sure?" he asked, locking eyes with her with a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said breaking the eye contact with him to grab her purse. "Thank you, Jordan. So...what time tomorrow do you want to go?"

"How about after lunch?" he says walking her to the front door of the building.

"Okay. That's fine. See you then." she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walks away from him and goes inside and heads for the stairs. She just got to the first step when she noticed someone was there and almost screamed from shock. Sitting on the steps, looking at her with angry black eyes, was Sebastian.

"Sebastian…what…how?" she stuttered, not being able to make a complete sentence.

"I thought you said you were going out with that girl for a girls night?" he says standing up and towering over her. "Who was that? Because he didn't look like that girl you were with earlier." he said with venom. Clary could see the rage behind his eyes. He was shaking with anger and it looked like he had a hard time controlling his breathing.

"I was with Izzy. But then she wanted to got out with this guy and made me tag along. That guy I was with is just my friend." Then she thinks **_'why the hell am I explaining myself to him?_** ' "Look, it doesn't matter. We are not together. I never agreed to a relationship with you and..." She doesn't get to finish what she was saying as he backs her to the wall while still standing on the stairs. He has her pinned like he did that morning. Each of his hands are on either side of her head. His face right at hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek. His dark eyes were looking into her scared green ones. He looked crazed. Like he was looking at his prey that he was ready to consume.

"Didn't you though?" he said while trailing his nose up her jawline. "The moment you decided to have me inside of you. My seed is still inside of you, is it not?" he says in a husky lust filled voice.

"No, I did not. It was only sex." she said trying to push him away but he didn't budge. She realized he was really strong. "How the hell did you find out where I live anyways? I didn't want you to know for a reason." she said glaring at him. He moved his mouth close to her ear.

"I will always find you, my love." he said and she could feel his hot breath on her blowing in her ear. His mouth was so close that she could feel his lips move as he talked, sending shivers down her spine."Let me make myself very clear...You. Are. Mine." he says, taking one hand off the wall to trail it down her body; grabbing her waist possessively. He pulls back to look at her shocked face. He evilly smirks at her and takes his other hand grabs a piece of her hair and plays with it; smelling it and then tucks it behind her ear.

"Now that we have that cleared that up, what time should I pick you up tomorrow night for our date?" he asks as he releases her, looking normal again like nothing just happened. She snaps out of her shocked state and glares at him.

"How about never o'clock." she says spitting the words at him and pushing him away to get up the stairs. She makes it to the top and he is right behind her. She walks calmly, not letting him see how freaked out she was.

"So, I will pick you up 8 then. Be ready and dress nice." he says ignoring what she said and walks up next to her.

"Did you not hear.." she tries to yell at him but he cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers and pushing his body as close as possible to hers. He cups the back of her head with his hand while the other is on her butt, squeezing it. At first, she tries stop the kiss but then she melts into it. **_'His lips just always feel so good'_** she thought to herself. She lets his tongue in her mouth, letting him dominate the kiss. He growls and his lips moves fervently over hers in a bruising force. He sucks on her lip and tongue and then pulls back and smiles triumphantly at her. "Until tomorrow, my love." he says then walks away leaving Clary standing in the hall of the dorm with red swollen lips and a shocked face. _**'What the hell is wrong with me?'**_ she thought to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I'm looking for Officer Lightwood please." Clary says to the woman at the front desk at NYPD head quarters.

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

"Clary Garroway." she replies.

"Take a seat and he will be with you momentarily." the woman says. Jordan and Clary turn and look around. The place looks like a mad house filled with crazy looking drugies, rapists, and murders. There is not one seat open. Her and Jordan stand over by the wall next to a little old lady with red hair that looks harmless. She is siting in a chair knitting something and looked sad.

"Mrs. Birmingham. You're next." the lady at the desk shouts. The little old lady puts her stuff in her bag and walks over to the desk.

"What were you coming to report?" the woman asked as she typed on her computer.

"My granddaughter has been missing a month." the woman said with an Irish accent. "Please. No one will help. They say she ran off but I know her…she is a good lass. She'd never do that." The old woman starts to sniffle. "She just turned 18."

"Have you filed a missing persons report?" the lady asked while still typing away at the computer. Clary and Jordan couldn't help but overhear. Clary felt so bad for her.

"Eye. But they do nothing." she cries. She takes out a picture of her and shows the woman. "Please help." she pleads with her. The woman at the desk face softens at her. You could see pity in her eyes.

"I will see what I can do. But for now, we will post a missing person poster up and I will take more information from you. Okay?" she says.

"Thank you! Thank you so much." the old woman says.

"CLARY!" a male voice calls. Clary looks up and she sees Alec Lightwood dressed in a cop uniform, heading toward her with a worried look in his blue eyes. "What's wrong? Is it Izzy? Where is she?" he asks very fast.

"Slow down. Izzy's fine." Clary says to him. "We came to ask you something." Clary looks around at all the people pointedly. "Maybe somewhere more private." she says.

"Who's this?" Alec says questioningly to Jordan.

"Hello. I'm Jordan Kyle. A friend of Clary's." he says and offers his hand to him. Alec shakes it.

"I'm Officer Alec Lightwood, Isabell's brother. And Clary is well…I guess you can say I'm the brother that she never had." he smiles at Clary. She then play punches him in the arm.

"But you know I'm your favorite." she says playfully.

"Don't let Izzy hear you say that." he says with a laugh. "Come follow me." he says. Before Clary moves, she sees the woman at the front desk posting the picture of the girl that was missing. She had the same color of hair as Clary's and green eyes. She looked alot like her. It was a little creepy. Then Clary looked at the rest of the missing photos. She noticed about 10 girls on the posters had red hair and green eyes. Aged from 14-20.

"Hey. Are you coming?" Jordan says and Clary quickly follows behind them and into an office. Alec shuts the door and tells them to sit down.

"So what is so important?" Alec asks curiously.

"We wanted to know if you can tell us about a murder that happened." Clary says to him.

"A murder? Who's murder." Alec asked confused.

"Mrs. Santiago. Raphael's mother." Clary says. She watched as shock formed on his face.

"What? She was murdered?" he asks sounding shocked.

"Yes. a few months ago. We just found out yesterday when we went to her house." Clary explained.

"What were you doing at her house? Please tell me you are not getting back together with that jerk that broke your heart. Because if you are, I'm going to.." he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"The reason why doesn't matter. And, no. I still don't know where or what happened to him which is another reason why we are here. To file a missing persons report on him." she said angrily at him. "And we came to find out about Mrs. Santiago's case. Now can you help us or not?"

"I'm not a murder detective." Alec says. "But I do know one. He's a rookie; the youngest ever to be made a detective. He might can help but..." he said pausing, "I doubt he will do it for me, even if we have become good friends." Alec says and Clary sighs, putting her hands on her face in frustration. "But he might do it for you." he said suddenly. Clary looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What? Why would he?" Clary says confused.

"Well, he has a weakness for sexy red heads. Plus, you have the whole innocent look but you're also like a fireball when you're mad." he laughs. "All you have to do is flirt a little and he will be putty in your hands."

"Really?" Clary asked unbelieving at him.

"He might have seen a picture of you and Izzy. He had this "Awe" look on his face like this..." Alec changed his face looking at Clary with this weird look while his mouth parted and his eyes opened wide. "You should have seen it. It was so funny." he laughs loudly.

"Oh God. He's probably a gross perv." Clary says with a disgusted look on her face.

"You just wait till you see him." Alec laughs knowingly.

"Jordan, do me a favor." Clary says and looks over at him. He had been quietly laughing at Alec the whole time.

"What?" he asked.

"When we meet him, please…please...pretend that you're my boyfriend." she says pleading with him.

"Okay, but you owe me." he says and smiles at her and gives her a wink.

"So, what is this guys name?" Clary asks.

 **"Detective Jace Harondale." Alec replies.**

 **Author's note**

 **SO Yeah Finally Jace is coming in the next Chapter...So I'm going to give you guys a spoiler everything that is happening is linked like a Puzzle and it has something to do with Clary's Past but what happen in her past? Well we will soon find out. There is a Killer and it's not who you think it is or is it? By the end of this story the body count will be high, Lives will be on the line, n secrets will be revealed.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review Tell me what you think. Tell me your theories. I love to hear from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Clary and Jordan waited while Alec went to try and get a meeting for them with the detective. Clary was not looking forward this at all. She did not want to have to flirt with this guy to get information. He's probably fat and has a bad receding hair line. Alec said this Jace guy was young, but that probably meant he was young for a detective.

"Okay. He said he will see you now." Alec said. Clary was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't see him come in the room. She jumped at the sound of his voice; nearly falling out of her chair. "Are you okay, Clary? You seem a bit jumpy." Alec said with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine." she sighed while standing up. "Okay, Jordan. Let's get this over with."

They followed Alec upstairs to an office where he knocked on the door. They heard someone say 'come in' and Alec walked in first with Clary and Jordan stepping in behind him. Clary looked around in the office and saw photos of people and bodies everywhere. They were all over the walls with yellow sticky notes that had stuff written on them.

"This is Clary Fray and her...um...friend, Jordan. Guys, this is Detective Herondale." Alec said.

Clary tore her eyes off of the gruesome photos, finally looking at the desk that was by the large window looking out onto the city. The chair behind it was turned away from them but with a quick spin, the person in question turned his chair around to face them revealing the most gorgeous man Clary had ever laid eyes on.

He had a halo of gold hair that was combed back. But even then, she could tell that it was long enough to at least pass his eyes. He had sun kissed golden skin and perfect white teeth. Only there was one small chip on one on his right incisor. But the most captivating thing about him had to be his eyes. They were a light brown; so light in fact, they looked like the color of honey gold. His golden eyes met with her green ones and a look of realization flashed on his face. His eyes seemed to light up as they took her in.

"Hello. I'm Clary, Mr. Herondale. Or should I call you Detective Herondale?" she asked stretching her hand to shake his. He reached out and put his large hand in her small one. She was surprised to find that despite their difference in size, their hands seemed to fit so perfectly together. It was like they were always meant to fit together. She felt a shock go through her hand as their skin touched and she gasped and looked up at him.

"Jace. Call me Jace." he said in a husky voice, making Clary feel weak at the knees. They must have been staring at each other for a while because suddenly someone cleared their throat, breaking them out of their trance. Clary realized she still had her hand in his. She pulled back her hand and blushed then looked over at Jordan and he cleared his throat again.

"I'm Jordan Kyle. Um...Clary's boyfriend." he said stepping forward and stretching his hand out for Jace to shake. Jace looked up at Jordan and his outstretched hand and narrowed his eyes at him. His face darkened with something Clary couldn't figure out. Jace ignored his hand and Jordan stepped back and put his hand in his pocket looking nervous now and a bit annoyed.

"Boyfriend? Hmmm. Alec didn't mention that." Jace said siting back in his chair. Alec looked nervous and not quite sure what to say.

"Um I…I'm going to leave and let you guys talk." Alec said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"You know, starting off by lying is not a good impression. Especially when you've come to me for a favor...as I've been told by Alec, Mr... what was your name again? Kyle was it?" Jace said as his eyes narrowed into slits at Jordan.

"Yes. And what makes you think that I'm lying?" he asked, now narrowing his eyes back at Jace.

"Well, I was trained to be a human lie detector and when you said 'Clary's boyfriend', you had four red flags that indicated you were untruthful. And since then, I've seen about five more red flags." he said with a smirk on his perfect face.

"Well..I… _fine_. I'm a guy _and_ her friend so in a sense, I'm her boy-friend." he huffed plopping down in a chair by the right of the desk. He looked over at Clary and mouthed 'You owe me'. Clary then sat down in the other chair to the left.

"My relationship status is really not of any importance." Clary said to Jace. "Mr. Henrondale, we have come to ask about the murder of someone that was close to us." she said while looking at him. He finally looked at her again and his eyes softened a lot. He was quiet for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"Alright. What was the person's name?" he asked and started typing on his laptop.

"Mrs. Santiago. She was found murdered a few months ago." Clary said while Jace was typing on the computer.

"It will take me some time. I have to get her file and look over it. We can perhaps discuss it over dinner?" He then looked at Jordan and then back at Clary. "But I would prefer just the two of us, say... about 7:30 tonight?" Jace said.

"Umm…I...don't..." she looked over at Jordan he gave her a small smile and mouthed 'I will be fine' and shrugged his shoulders like he was saying 'it's up to you'.

"Sure. 7:30 is fine." she said and gave him a smile.

"I can't wait, Miss…"Jace said.

"Clary. Call me Clary." she said.

"Clary." he said with a smile stretched across his face making her stomach feel like there were butterflies were flying around inside of it.

* * *

After they left the police department, Jordan dropped her off and told her he was fine with her going out with Jace. He really was not ready for a relationship but that he would very much like to be good friends again. He told her to be careful since she just met Jace and he had, and I quote, 'weird vibes from him'.

She was getting ready and her make up was just finished. Her eyes were smokey and she put a little lip gloss on but was still looking for an outfit to wear. She wasn't sure if this was a 'date' date, or just a business date so she was having a hard time deciding what she was going to wear. She finally decided on a black sleeveless dress that went to just above the knee. The skirt of the dress flowed out and it had a black waist belt that had light blue gem stones embedded in it. She then slipped on light blue pumps to match the belt. She finished her look with light blue dangly drop earrings and a simple blue gem stone necklace. Clary then fixed her hair so it was pinned and swooped to one side. When she was done, she checked the mirror and was satisfied with the way she looked.

Then a thought occurred to her. She forgot to tell Jace where she lived. And worst of all, she totally forgot that she was supposed to go out with Sebastian. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **please review thanks so much for reading I hope you guys had a great New years.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have you guys seen Shadowhunters season 2 premiere? I did and I'm so pissed I hate Clary mom right now I can not believe her!**

* * *

She opened the door and Jace was on the other side. He was dressed in black slacks with a white button up shirt and a leather jacket. His lips were parted and his eyes darkened with lust as he took her in. She had to clear her throat to get his attention.

"You look stunning." he said as he looked up into her eyes and she felt that fluttering in her stomach again.

"I realized I forgot to tell you where I lived. How did you find me?" she asked, a smile gracing her lips.

"Well, I am a detective. It's my job to know things. You would be amazed at what you can find in our computers. All you have to type in is someone's name." he said as he smirked at her.

"Really?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "Alec told you didn't he?"

"Maybe." he said as he shrugged his shoulders and smirked at her.

When they got to the restaurant, Jace said it was his favorite place to eat because they had anything you could possibly want. Even food that most people would be grossed out by eating. You could order raw meat or even things that were still alive. She was concerned as to why someone would want either of those and the fact that it could possibly be legal to serve them. They sat at a more private table that was in the back where only a couple of people were around.

"So...what is good here?" Clary asked while examining the menu.

"Well, I always get a burger and sweet potato fries, but they make the best coconut pancakes that you have probably ever eaten. You have to try them." he said waving the waitress over.

"Nice to see you again Jace. What can I get you?" the waitress said. She was tall with long blonde straight hair and blue eyes. She had a ton of makeup on and a fake orange tan.

"Hey Kealie. Um...I would like my usual and my date here, would love to have coconut pancakes with honey." he said, not even looking at the waitress. His eyes were on Clary the whole time. Kealie huffed and walked off, stomping her heels as she walked.

"So Clary, tell me something about yourself." Jace said.

"Not much to tell, really. I go to school for art." she replied.

"You're an artist. Hmmm. Well, if you ever need a nude model, I would love to help. I have been told I have the body of a Greek God. People would come for miles to look at a nude painting of me, don't you think?" Jace said. He had slid his hand onto the table and started running his fingers over her hand that was resting on top of it.

"I will keep that in mind. But I fear I don't have a canvas big enough for your head or that ego of yours. Sorry." she said removing her hand from his and off the table.

"You're a bit of a spit-fire. I love that." he said with amusement in his eyes.

"I thought we came here to talk about Mrs. Santiago?" Clary said looking at him.

"Yes. But first, we should eat." he said as the waitress came back with their food. The pancakes smelled like heaven and when she took her first bite, she couldn't help but moan. The sound made Jace look up at her and laugh.

"I told you." he said with a smirk as he started to eat his own food.

"I think I'm in love." she said. When they were done eating, Clary sat back in her chair feeling very stuffed.

"Okay. Now that we have eaten, what can you tell me?" Clary asked. Jace brought out a folder from inside his jacket. He opened it and started to look at the file.

"Okay. She was home alone at the time of the murder. Her boss got worried when she didn't show up for work because she never took a day off without calling in the 20 years that she worked there so they sent a police car out for a well check. The police arrived and knocked on the door. No one answered so they looked through the windows and that's when they discovered her body in her bedroom." He paused and looked up at Clary. "Maybe we should stop there." he said.

"No. I want to know the details. Maybe you can just give me the file and I can read it."

"I can't do that." he said as he looked around the restaurant to make sure no one was listening or watching them. "I shouldn't even be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"I know…I'm sorry. I just...I have to know." she says as she places her hand on his. She again feels that same shock that she did earlier when their hands touched in his office. It was like fire that spread through her body. She gasped at the shocking feeling but didn't pull her hand away. Clary looked into his eyes and she could tell that he felt it too. He was staring at their hands and his breathing had picked up. "Please, Mr…ah…Jace." she said. He looked up at her and she could see his adams apple bob up and down.

"Okay. But… not here." he said as he looked around the restaurant. "Maybe we can go somewhere a bit more private." he suggested.

"Where? And _do not_ say your place." she said, cutting him off when he started to say something. He looked at her and grinned while biting his lip.

"My truck would be fine." he told her. They left the restaurant and walked to his big black four door truck. It's windows were tinted so dark, you couldn't see inside of it if you were standing outside of the truck.

"Okay. You have me alone." she said and he pulled out the file again.

"She was found bound and face down on the floor. Her arms behind her back. Nothing in the house was missing except for one of the earrings she had been wearing. It was probably a trophy the killer took. A photo that was in a picture frame was also missing, but we don't know who was in that photo. They think it was a photo of a lover and maybe she was killed by that person." Jace looked up from the file to look at Clary. Her face was paler than it had been and she was breathing hard. Her eyes were glazed over and seemed far away like she was remembering something.

"Clary? Clary, are you okay?" he said trying to touch her cheek, but she flinched away from him.

"How?" she managed to finally say.

"What?" he said confused.

"How was she…" she couldn't say the rest but he knew what she meant.

"She was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object and strangled by a pair of large hands. There was a hand mark on her neck that showed who ever it was, was wearing a large ring with the letter M on it. So far, that is our only lead." he said examining the photo. Clary reached over and took the photo from Jace.

"Clary. I don't' that's a good idea." he said trying to take the photo but it was too late. She was already looking at it.

"Oh. My. God." she gasped.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _ **"Mom! I'm home!" Clary said as she walked into her apartment. She threw her coat onto the coat rack by the door and headed to the kitchen. "Mom, I know I'm really late but I promise that I have a totally good excuse." Clary said as she went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She opened it and took a sip. Her mom still had not answered her and she figured her mom must really be pissed at her.**_

 _ **She turned and left the kitchen and started walking to her mom's room. "Mom?" she said. She saw the light on in her room so she know she was there. She walked up to the door. "Mom, I'm sorry, okay? Don't just give me the silent treatment." she said as she opened the door. "Mom, come on…" she said but then she looked in the room and saw her mom laying face down on the floor. Her hands were bound behind her back and she wasn't moving. She dropped her bottle of water and ran to her.**_

 _ **"Mom!" she cried out as she grabbed her. The back of her head was covered in blood. Clary then turned her around and saw that her eyes were open and lifeless and completely blood shot. Her neck had hand marks all the way around it and there was the letter M on the side of her neck. "Mommy!" she cried out as tears flowed down her cheeks while she held her in her arms. That's where Luke found her when he came home late from work.**_

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

She hadn't realized she was crying and breathing hard. Jace was holding her and trying to calm her down. He was whispering soothing things in her ear as he held her to his chest.

"Jace. The person who killed Mrs. Santiago, also killed my mother." she said shakily. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother. She was murdered when I was 14. I came home late one night and I found her just like that. She had that same mark on her neck." she said as tears were running down her face.

"Clary, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she snapped at him. "I will never forget that day or what she looked like. It's burned into my head!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. I believe you. Is there anything else you can remember." he asked softly, holding her in his arms while gently rubbing her back.

"Yes. She only had one earring too. I just made those earrings for birthday and there was a photo of me and her that was missing too. Wait. Where was the photo missing from in Mrs. Santiago's house? I might know what photo was taken." Clary asked Jace.

He reached into the file and pulled out the crime scene photos. He shuffled through them for a moment until he found the right one and then handed it to Clary for her to look at. The crime scene photo was taken in the living room and was of the fireplace mantle. When she looked at the photo, she saw all of Mrs. Santiago's knickknacks along with her crosses and figures of the virgin Mary. She saw photos of Ralph as a small child, sitting on his mothers lap. Another photo of Ralph in his football uniform and next to that picture was a silver frame that was empty. Next to that picture frame was of photo of Ralph in his gradation cap and gown with a diploma in his hand.

"Do you do know who was in that photo?" Jace asked curiously while also looking at the photo.

"Yes. It was a photo of Raphael and me at our senior prom. Jace, Raphael was my boyfriend that went missing around the same time his mother was found murdered." she said to him. She was taking everything in and realized that something horrible might have happened to Raphael. The whole time, she just thought he left her when in truth, he could be dead too. This whole time she had thought so badly of him. She felt so absolutely horrible. She was the worst girlfriend ever. But then again, his body wasn't found. What if he was the killer?

No. That couldn't be it. He would never kill his mother. No. Whoever the killer is, he surely has something to do with Raphael's disappearance. 'That I'm sure of.' she thought.

"Clary. You know what this means? Whoever this killer is, he took one photo from both of the crime scenes with you in it. I don't think that is a coincidence. Both of the victims have a connection with you and we have one victim that is missing that also has a connection with you. Clary, I'm not trying to scare you but I think you could be in real danger. I think this killer is really after you." Jace said to her. His face was very serious and worried as he looked at her.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Today is Jan 3rd which is my Birthday! So please leave a review let me know what you think so far now that we know what the connection is to this killer. So what are your theories Who is the killer? I'm actually really into this story write now and I might post another chapter this week. More Clace n Crazy Sebastian on the way!...Shout out to my Beta ReadingIsForNerds  She is awesome and I love her!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jace reluctantly dropped Clary off at her dorm building. He told her he was going to get someone to patrol the building at night so he could make sure she was safe.

She kissed him on the cheek, leaving him with a huge smile on his face as she went into her dorm building. Since it was the weekend, the building was normally deserted and seemed lifeless unless there was a party in their dorm. Everyone was either already asleep, at a party, or sleeping somewhere else.

She walked up the steps inside, the stair lights seemed dimmed and each hallway doorway she passed was empty. The lack of sound was deafening. She got to her hallway and the lights on the ceiling were flickering. The hallway was empty as well, making it look like a scene from a horror movie. _"They really need to get that fixed."_ she thought to herself. Their whole building had always had electrical problems like electrical outlet failures, the lights flickering, and the power goes in and out sporadically. They said they were sending someone to fix the problem but they haven't yet.

She heard faint music coming down the eerie hall. She had a bad feeling and her mind was screaming at her to _"Turn around!"_ , but just like in horror movies, she continued down the hall. Each step she took, she heard the music grow louder and louder. She got to her door and noticed that was where the music was coming from. The lights were off but she knew it must be Izzy. Izzy and Simon might be in there...in the middle of something. _"Eww."_ she thought.

She knocked. "Izzy! You better not be doing anything on my bed!" she yelled so they could hear her. She put her ear to the door, waiting to hear something, but all she could hear was music. She knocked again, but louder this time. "Izzy!" but still, there was nothing. She slowly turned the door knob. The door made a eerie creaking sound as it opened, causing the hair on her arms to stand while a shiver went down her back. "Izzy?" she called into the dark room.

Her hand reached out and searched for the light switch. When her fingers finally found it, she flipped it up but the light didn't come on. She cursed the damn cheap school again for not getting the lights fixed. She stumbled through the dark room, feeling around blindly, trying to find the lamp by the bed. She found it after a few long seconds of searching, thankfully, and turned it on. The light from the lamp illuminated the room. She finally let the breath that she was holding out and turned around, finally able to see the room, and gasped. It was a mess. Clothes were strung all over the floor, her and Izzy's make up was dumped out everywhere and the beds were destroyed. The covers looked like they had been shredded by something sharp. She then noticed that Izzy thankfully wasn't here. Clary's MP3 player was by her desk, playing the music she heard.

 _ **"Every breath you take**_

 _ **Every move you make**_

 _ **Every bond you break**_

 _ **Every step you take**_

 _ **I'll be watching you**_

 _ **Every single day**_

 _ **Every word you say**_

 _ **Every game you play**_

 _ **Every night you stay**_

 _ **I'll be watching you**_

 _ **Oh can't you see**_

 _ **You belong to me"**_

The lyrics gave her chills. She turned around and noticed there was writing carved into her wall **"Last warning. YOU ARE MINE."**

 _Flash back_

 _"We are not together. I never agreed to a relationship with you and..." She doesn't get to finish what she was saying as he backs her to the wall while still standing on the stairs. He has her pinned like he did that morning. Each of his hands are on either side of her head. His face right at hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek. His dark eyes were looking into her scared green ones. He looked crazed. Like he was looking at prey that he was ready to consume._

 _"Didn't you though?" he said while trailing his nose up her jawline. "The moment you decided to have me inside of you. My seed is still inside of you, is it not?" he says in a husky, lust filled voice._

 _"No, I did not. It was only sex." she said trying to push him away, but he didn't budge. She realized he was really strong. "How the hell did you find out where I live anyways? I didn't want you to know for a reason." she said glaring at him. He moved his mouth close to her ear._

 _"I will always find you, my love." he said and she could feel his hot breath on her, blowing in her ear. His mouth was so close that she could feel his lips move as he talked, sending shivers down her spine. "Let me make myself very clear... **You. Are. Mine**." he says._

 _End of flash back_

His dark, sinister voice was ringing through her head.

She didn't realize just how crazy he must be. Her heart was racing as she took her cellphone out and typed in Jace's number. _"First she had to deal with a killer and now a crazy obsessed stalker...FUCK MY LIFE!"_ she thought.

"Detective Herondale speaking." Jace said, answering his phone.

"Jace, it's Clary." she said in a panic.

"Clary, what's wrong?" he said concerned clear in his deep voice.

"Someone broke into my dorm room and trashed it. Can you come? I don't know what to do." she said in a hurry.

"I will be there in a minute. Lock yourself in your room. Stay on the phone wi.." the phone cut off. Clary pulled the phone away, looking down at it, and realized her phone just died. She cursed under her breath.

She ran to the door and locked it like Jace told her to. Clary then went to find a suitcase and started to put her clothes and stuff in it. She was not going to sleep here. Sebastian might come back. As she was packing, she heard a knock on the door. She jumped, not sure if it was Jace, so she decided to wait. The knocking continued and then she saw the knob being turned. It then jiggled violently because it was locked.

Clary's heart was pounding as she tried to find something she could use as a weapon. The only thing that she could find was the lamp. She ripped the cord out with a hard jerk, sending the room into darkness. The only sound in the dark room was someone trying to open the door and the song that continued to play on repeat.

 _ **"Since you've gone I been lost without a trace**_

 _ **I dream at night I can only see your face**_

 _ **I look around but it's you I can't replace**_

 _ **I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**_

 _ **I keep crying baby, baby, please**_

 _ **Oh can't you see**_

 _ **You belong to me**_

 _ **My poor heart aches**_

 _ **With every step you take**_

 _ **Every move you make**_

 _ **Every vow you break**_

 _ **Every smile you fake**_

 _ **Every claim you stake**_

 _ **I'll be watching you**_

 _ **Every…**_

 _ **Every move you make**_

 _ **Every vow you break**_

 _ **Every smile you fake**_

 _ **Every claim you stake**_

 _ **I'll be watching you**_

 _ **Every move you make**_

 _ **Every step you take**_

 _ **I'll be watching you"**_

She held her breath, waiting for something; anything. The knocking stopped but she didn't dare to open the door. She thought maybe the person was gone and released her breath, clutching the lamp to her chest as she tried to control her breathing. All of a sudden, she heard knocking on the door again. When she still didn't answer, the door vibrated violently. It sounded like somebody had started to slam into the door as if they were trying to break it down. Clary walked toward the door; lamp clutched in her hands while she raised them high in the air, ready to strike whoever was that was about to come through the door. As soon as the door burst open, she closed her eyes and swung the lamp with all her might down on the person's head.

"Shit!" the man cursed, falling to his knees. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at the male intruder. She could see him in glow of the hallway light. The first thing she noticed was the gold hair.

"Oh my God! Jace?"

 **Please review**

 **Author's note...**

 **I'm so sorry I've been MIA for so long. Allots been going on and well I've just haven't had any inspiration for any of my stories. So decided to spend time with my kids (Yes kids I have 4. I'm 28 and I'm married), reading books or other fanfiction , and watching shows like Game of thrones I finally started it I'm on season 5 and wow I'm addicted.**

 **GOOD NEWS*** I will post Change of Fate's next chapter soon. I know all y'all been dying to read more of it. I think that is my most popular one and this is the 2nd.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my God, Jace!" she yelled rushing to him.

"Clary! Were you trying to kill me?" he asked, holding the back of his head while he sat on the floor. She bent down gently holding his head in her hands. He looked up at her with a dazed look.

"Jace, I'm so sorry. I thought you were a crazy stalker." she said checking his head for damage where she hit him. She found a lump the size of a small egg. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned, looking into his eyes.

"Much better now." he said huskily. He was just staring at her with a look like he was seeing a beautiful sunset that he couldn't look away from. That's when she realized how close they were. Their faces were only an inch apart. She could feel his breath on her lips while her hands gently held his head still. Clary looked down at herself and noticed she was basically straddling him on the floor. She blushed and got off of him, much to the disappointment that was obvious in his eyes. She held her hand out to help him up. He quickly schooled his disappointment and took her hand and stood up, finally taking in the destroyed room.

"What happened?" he asked looking at everything.

"Some asshole broke in and trashed the place." she said going over to her suit case to finish putting her stuff into it. She put more clothes into her bag and threw in her sketch book and art supplies. All of her makeup was ruined so she would just have to buy more of it. "Man, Izzy is going to freak out when I call her." The bastard not only trashed her stuff, but Izzy's as well. All of Izzy's makeup was dumped all over her shoes and clothes, completely destroying all of them. "She is going to have a heart attack when she sees this mess".

"What the hell?" Jace said. Clary looked up at him where he was standing by her bed and looking up at the words craved into the wall.

 **"Last warning. You are mine."**

"Clary, who could have done this?" Jace said. Concern and anger was clear in his voice. Clary wondered if she should tell Jace about Sebastian. He could either help or make it worse. Jace walked closer to her, searching into her green eyes with his own gold ones.

"Clary, this is important. I need to know. Whoever did this is dangerous." he pleaded with her.

"Can we go somewhere else and I will tell you. I don't feel safe here anymore." Clary said tiredly, running her hand down her face.

"Yes. I will just call into the station and get someone down here to take pictures and gather evidence. You will be staying at my place till we catch the bastard." Jace said. Clary tried to protest but Jace quickly cut her off before she could say anything. "I will not take no for an answer. You're coming home with me so I can make sure you're safe."

"Fine...since I don't have a choice." Clary sighed. She took her suitcase and walked out of her dorm with Jace trailing behind her on his iPhone.

A short time later they made it to Jace's flat. It was a small building compared to all of the other buildings but Jace had the whole top floor to himself. They walked in and the first thing Clary noticed was the all white and black living room. There were large windows that looked out at the city but all you could really see was another building and the streets. A large white couch, black comfy chair, and a white version of the same chair was on either side of the couch. A simple black coffee table was in front of the couch and under it was a large white rug. The floors were dark shade of wood while the walls were white with black lining. The place was simple, homey, and modern all at the same time.

"So, what do you think?" Jace whispered in her ear, startling her.

"You really like black and white." she said turning around to face him, stepping back a little from his closeness.

"I guess, but it's not my favorite." He shrugged his jacket off, putting it in a closet by the front door.

"Oh really? So what is your favorite then?" she asked as she watched him walk closer to her. She watched as his muscles flexed thought his tight white shirt. You could see black tattoos lined his chest and arms. Three of the buttons of his shirt were open, exposing a little of his honey tan chest.

"It was black but now I have to say green." he said. His voice was deep and husky, making her weak at the knees. She realized how close he was to her when they were only few inches apart. She looked up at him, her eyes moving across his prefect angular face. Her eyes traced his perfect jaw line that had a little stubble covering it, but it only added to his looks. Her eyes locked with his.

 _'God, the things I want to do you.'_ she thought. Her eyes must have been giving her away because his eyes darkened with lust as he stared at her. His hooded eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips. The room was silent; the only noise was the sound of their heaving breathing. Her eyes looked at his perfect pump lips that her body was begging to touch. Just before their lips were about to touch, Jace's phone rang, ending the spell between them. He cursed and picked up the phone and stepped away from her.

"What?" he growled into the phone. "Oh, Alec, it's you...Yeah she's fine. She is going to stay at my place for a while….Okay, I will tell her….I can't promise that….Yeah, whatever, bye." he said and hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" asked Clary.

"He was making sure your were alright. He talked to Izzy and she is staying with her boyfriend for a while. Izzy wants you to call her. By the way, she was freaking out….oh, and he told me to keep my hands to myself. " he said and winked at her.

"So, are you going to show me my room or am I sleeping on the couch?" she said, not wanting to look him. She was afraid she would get caught up in those eyes again. God, no man has made her feel this turned on without even touching her before.

"Follow me. I have a guest room you can stay in." he said walking towards a hallway. She took a deep breath and followed him.

"This is my room." He gestured to the first door. "This is your room." He gestured to the door across from his. "Down the hall is a gym and my office/library. Feel free to read any book you like. Just don't mess with my desk is all I ask." he said and opened the door to her room. They stepped into the room and just like the living room, it was black and white. A large king sized canopy bed was in the middle. It was black framed with white sheets black and white pillows and a white net covered the top. The carpet was white and a black fur rug was under the bed, sticking out so when you got off the bed, your feet would touch it. The walls were white with a black pattern that made it look like tall thin trees were all around. There were black night stands on both sides of the bed while a black dresser sat on the right side of the wall. A black vanity dresser set on the opposite wall. In the center of the ceiling was a small black chandelier with clear crystals dangling from it. The room was beautiful. It's definitely a lot bigger and nicer than her dorm room.

"You have your own bathroom too." he said and pointed at the white door. "Well, I will let you get settled in." he said, backing up towards the open door. "Oh, and Clary? After you're done, I expect you to tell me what's going on." he reminded her and walked of the room, closing the door behind him.

Clary put her bag down and fell onto the big bed, letting out a frustrated breath. "How the hell am I going to live with a man that I want to jump every time I see him?" she thought. "God, I need to get laid but that is how I got into this mess in the first place."

 **Please Review thanks XOXO's**

 **Author's note**

 **Many thanks to my beta ReadingIsForNerds  love her. Please check her stories out she's amazing...So looks like Clary is going to be staying with Jace. Lets see how long she can keep her hands to herself... LOL...I have to admit I would have trouble doing that but who wouldn't. ;)**

 **Next story I will update will be "change of Fate" and just let y'all know I'm not abandoning any of my stories. There will be slow updates but that's normal for me. LOL. I think I'm mainly going to focus on this story and "change of fate" N I will update the others as it comes to me.**


End file.
